026b - The Pirate and the Spook: Battle at Pelipper Pier!
"Well, we are thoroughly spooked and 'Dooked." Episode Synopsis Rose and Cobalt arrive at the end of the Vermillion Gym and meet its two leaders: Calico and Agean. Can they defeat them, or are they too mad at each other to make a good team? Annie and Johnathan Craton join Jake, Josh, and Alan in the thrilling conclusion of the Pelipper Pier Gym! Episode Summary The episode begins where the first part ended: Rose and Cobalt's doom buggy rolls into the bowels of a pirate ship. Half of the ship is pristine and well-maintained, and half of it is in disrepair, like a ghost ship. It comes to a stop on the floor of a Pokémon arena inside the ship. The two Gym Leaders, Calico and Agean, are there waiting for Rose and Cobalt. Calico steps into the light and introduces herself, and Agean "floats" up to stand next to her on a conveyor belt, under cover of fog from Thurl's fog machine. Victor applauds the two from the spectator's section in the crow's nest. Seeing him, Calico and Agean decide that they are going to give Biscuit a little pirate's hat and vest (and a set of knives). Rose and Cobalt take pictures of Calico's Murkrow, Crackers, while they argue. Rose asks them if there's anywhere that she can change, and Agean tells her that she can't change, as she's wearing a Mime the Gap from their gift shop and it's supporting the park. She flips them off, and while they argue over whether she should be kicked out of the park, as it's a family place, simply removes her shirt, which she had put on over other clothes. Having decided on which of her Pokémon to use, Calico activates the ship's cannon, which fires two Pokéballs to her. Giving one of them to Crackers, she releases her Crawdaunt, Citizen Snips. Agean simply drops a Pokéball out of his sleeve, and releases his Rotom, Ito. Rose and Cobalt take pictures of both Pokémon before a bay of distressed appliances rises around the edge of the room. Agean thanks Thurl for his work on distressing the appliances so that they look older, and as they chat, Rose and Cobalt try to tell Calico and Agean how to do their jobs as Gym Leaders. Agean fires back with "Well, shouldn't one of you be a police officer? Shouldn't you be out catching Team Rocket?" Angry, Rose fires back with how she already captured one Rocket Grunt. Cobalt replies to her with "#NotAllRockets," and Rose amends his hashtag to "#PrettyMuchAllRockets." Finally, they send out Pepper and Nocturne for the battle. In the Gym battle proper, Pepper misses a Shadow Claw on Ito before being knocked out by a Bubble Beam from Citizen Snips. Ito is able to knock out Nocturne in one hit by using its Heat Form's Heat Wave. During the battle, Calico and Agean mention hiring a girl with Snag Balls as a Gym Trainer. Rose immediately comments on this with, "That's illegal! I'll call the cops; they're my whole family!" Cobalt replaces Nocturne with Serenade, who uses Water Gun on Ito. Calico and Agean discuss using Pepper as a new mascot for Pelipper Pier. When Rose objects to them using his image without her permission and threatens to sue, they reveal that there's legalese on the back of every Park Pass that pretty much grants them the legal rights to whatever they want to use. Enraged, Rose calls out Scramble to replace Pepper, sparking an "Uh oh," from Agean. Scramble knocks out Ito in one hit by using Bone Club via Metronome. Agean replaces Ito with Tor the Klefki, and Rose and Cobalt take a picture of it. Agean has Tor use Metal Sound to lower Scramble and Serenade's Special Defense. Serenade uses Night Shade on Citizen Snips, and Citizen Snips tries to use Bubble Beam on Scramble, but is unsuccessful due to Rose using Agility Training on her. Scramble uses her turn to use Metronome again, this time summoning Dragon Ascent, which hits Tor and Citizen Snips. Citizen Snips is knocked out by this, but Tor avoids damage due to its Fairy-type. In shock, Calico tells Agean, "I've been waiting to say this for the last five battles that we've actually had as Gym Leaders...thar be Dragons." Calico sends out her Dhelmise, Keelhaul, to replace Citizen Snips, and Rose and Cobalt take pictures of it too. Rose uses her special ability of Strike Again to have Scramble use Metronome for a third time, this time channeling Land's Wrath, which strikes Keelhaul and Tor. After more turns of battle, Rose revives Pepper, and Tor knocks out Serenade. Since there is an empty spot in the field of battle, Rose sends out the revived Pepper to replace it. Calico offers to parlay with Rose and Cobalt, but Rose accidentally rejects the terms when she withdraws Scramble to avoid her getting hit with a Gyro Ball. Pepper is able to knock Keelhaul out with an Ember after missing an attack on Tor, but is then knocked out in turn by Tor's Astonish. The battle lost, Cobalt sadly retreats to the elevator, and despite Calico and Agean offering them peaceful terms, Rose declares that she's going to go train more, and flips them off with both hands as she leaves the arena. Calico and Agean debate on the nature of Rose and Cobalt's friendship, teamwork, and possible relationship as the elevator doors close. Cast Alan Sells as GM/Victor/Everyone Else/Everything Else Jake Mason as Rose Jenny Josh Nichols as Cobalt Annie Craton as Calico Jonathan Craton as Agean Trivia * This is the first episode (excepting the first) to not include a "Previously On..." segment during the introduction, because it begins immediately where the previous episode ended. * While recording, Josh looked up the Babadook for a visual reference of Agean, and then Babadooked himself and Jake. * This has the shortest interlude segment to date. * Preparation for this episode (both parts A and B) took place over several months, in contrast with 027's five days. * Jake accuses Alan of loading the digital dice to roll against them, despite that being almost impossible. * This is Cobalt's first loss in a Gym Battle. * Alan refers to Rose and Cobalt with the ship name Robalt. And Annie and Jon rejoiced. Category:Episodes